beauty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
OPI:Retired Shades
Go here if you are looking for the OPI Retired Category. A *A Grape Fit *A Roll in the Hague *Act Your Beige! *And This Little Piggy... *Are We There Yet? *OPI:A-Taupe the Space Needle *Ate Berries in the Canaries *Atomic Orange *Austin-tatious Turquoise B *Barking Up the Wrong Sequoia *Barre My Soul *Bastille My Heart *Be a Dahlia, Won't You? *Big Hair...Big Nails *Birthday Babe *Brains & Bronze *Bright Lights - Big Color *Brights Power *Brisbane Bronze *By the Light of the Moon C *Call Me Gwen-ever *Can't aFjörd Not To *Can't Hear Myself Pink! *Care To Danse? *Ce-less-tial is More *Center of the You-niverse *Champagnes *Chapel of Love *Chasing Rainbows *Chiffon My Mind *Color to Diner For *Come to Poppy *Comet Closer *Cosmo with a Twist *Cosmo-Not Tonight Honey! D *Danke-Shiny Red *Dating a Royal *Desperately Seeking Sequins *Deutsch You Want Me Baby *Did It On 'Em *Did You'Ear About Van Gogh? *Dim Sum Plum *Diva of Geneva *Do You Lilac It? *Do You Think I'm Tex-y? *Don't Know Beets Me *Don't Mess With OPI *Don't Pretzel My Buttons *Don't Take Yosemite for Granite *Don't Talk Bach to Me *Don't Touch My Tutu! *Down To the Core-al *DS Bold *DS Glow *DS Illuminate *DS Jewel *DS Magic *DS Mystery *DS Opulence *DS Temptation *Dutch 'Ya Just Love OPI? E *Eiffel for this Color *Embarca-Dare Ya! *Excuse Me *Espresso Your Style F *Feeling Frisco *Flip Flops & Crop Tops *Fly *From A to Z-urich G *Gargantuan Green Grape *German-icure by OPI *Got a Date To-Knight! *Get In The Espresso Lane *Give Me Space *Give Me the Moon! *Go On Green! *Going My Way or Norway? *Got a Date To-Knight! *Gouda Gouda Two Shoes *GPS I Love You *Grand Canyon Sunset *Green-wich Village *Guy Meets Gal-veston *Guys & Galaxies H *Heart Throb *Hearts and Tarts *Hello Hawaii Ya? *Here Today...Aragon Tomorrow *Honk if You Love OPI *Hopelessly In Love *Houston We Have a Purple I *I Brake for Manicures *I Don't Give a Rotterdam! *OPI:I Drive a SuperNova *I Have a Herring Problem *OPI:I Knead Sour-Dough *I Lily Love You *OPI:I Reached My Gold! *OPI:I Sea You Wear OPI *OPI:I Stop for Red *I Vant To Be A-Lone Star *Ice-Bergers & Fries *OPI:I'm Getting a Tan-gerine *I'm in the Moon for Love *I'm Indi-a Mood For Love *I'm Totally Fort Worth It *In My Back Pocket *In the Spot-Light Pink *Infrared-y-to Glow *Into the Night *Is Mai Tai Crooked? *Is This Star Taken? *Isn't It Romantic? *It's All Greek to Me J *Jade is the New Black *Japanese Rose Garden *Java Mauve-a *Juice Bar Hopping *Just Spotted the Lizard! K *Kennebunk-port *Kiss Me on My Tulips *Kiss on the Chic L *Ladies & Magenta-Men *Let Your Love Shine *Let's Be Friends *Life Gave Me Lemons *Light My Sapphire *Lincoln Park at Midnight *Lost My Bikini In Molokini *Lost on Lombard *Louvre Me Louvre Me Not *Love is in My Cards *Lucerne-tainly Look Marvelous M *Make Light of the Situation *Makes Men Blush *Malaysian Mist *Malibu Pier Pressure *Mauving to Manitoba *Me, Myselfie & I *Meet Me on the Star Ferry *Metallic 4 Life *Mod-ern Girl *MonSooner or Later *Moon Over Mumbai *Muir Muir on the Wall *My Address is "Hollywood" (Last Call?) *My Boyfriend Scales Walls *My Car Has Navy-gation *My Chihuahua Bites! *My Gecko Does Tricks *My Pointe Exactly *My Voice is a Little Norse N *Need Sunglasses? (Last Call?) *Nein! Nein! Nein! OK Fine! *No More Mr. Night sky *Non-Stop White *Number One Nemesis O *On the Same Paige *OPI on Collins Ave *OPI with a Nice Finn-ish *Otherwise Engaged *Over the Taupe P *Pamplona Purple *Peace & Love & OPI *Pedal Faster Suzi! *Petal Soft *Pineapples Have Peelings Too! *Pink Before You Leap *Pink Friday *Pirouette My Whistle *Play the Peonies *Plugged-in Plum *Polka.com *Press* for Silver *Purple with a Purpose *Push & Pur-pull Q *Quarter of a Cent-Cherry R *Red Lights Ahead...Where? *Red My Fortune Cookie *Road House Blues *Ro-Man-ce on the Moon *Romeo & Joliet *Rose of Light *Royal Flush Blush S *Sailing & Nail-ing *San Tan-tonio *Santa Monica Beach Peach *Save Me *Schnapps Out of It! *Senorita Rose-alita *Significant Other Color *Skating on Thin Ice-Land *Ski Teal We Drop *So Many Clowns…So Little Time *SPF XXX *Super Bass Shatter *Super Star Status *Suzi & The 7 Dusseldorfs *Suzi & The Lifeguard *Suzi Has a Swede Tooth *Suzi Loves Cowboys *Suzi Says Feng Shui *Suzi Sells Sushi by the Seashore *Suzi Skis in the Pyrenees *Suzi Takes the Wheel *Suzi's Hungary Again *Sweet Carmel Sunday *Sweet Memories T *Tasmanian Devil Made Me Do It *Thank Glogg It's Friday! *Thanks a WindMillion *That's Hot! Pink *The "IT" Color *The Berry Thought of You *The Color to Watch *This is Not Whine Country *This Silver's Mine! *Time for a Napa *To the Mouse House We Go! *Too Hot Pink to Hold 'Em *Towel Me About It *Turquoises *Two Wrongs Don't Make a Meteorite U *Uh Oh Roll Down The Window *Unfor-greta-bly Blue V *Viking in a Vinter Vonderland *Vinter Vonderland W *What's the Double Scoop? *Where did Suzi's Man-go? *Wild Blue Yonder *Wooden Shoe Like to Know? X Y *Y'all Come Back Ya Hear? *Yodel Me on My Cell *You Are So Outta Lime *You Callin' Me a Lyre? *You Pink Too Much! *Your Web or Mine? *You're a Pisa Work Z Category:OPI Retired Category:Discontinued